Aishiteru
by Stefani puelles
Summary: Meses pasaron desde la ceremonia de graduacion de Amu, Ahora en secundaria le tocara Una diferente escuela, diferentes compañeros y diferentes amigos pero el Amor que siente por que chico que ama sigue siendo el Mismo


**Daisuki**

* * *

** NOTA: bueno, este fic no es mio, solo es la traduccíon en ingles, aunque en algunas partes podria modificar o poner algunas de mis ideas al traducir el fic C:**

**Shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertencen por que si fuera asi Amu y Tadase ya debieran de estar juntos jaja (brmoa) anque adoro esa pareja ¡Arriba Tadamu!**

_cursiva_ - _pensamientos_

normal - dialogos

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hace unos meses atras, Amu y los otros guardianes se grduaron de la Academia Seiyo, Al entrar la primavera ellos comenzaron a ir a la preparatoria Highschool de Tokio, por suerte, Amu,Tadase y Rima quedaron en la misma clase que a diferencia de Nagihiko que quedo en una Clase distina,

En la Casa de Amu...

- ¡Que emocion! Mañana comenzare la nueva escuela... que divertido me pregunto como sera

- Es raro escucharte hablar asi, Amu-Chan - Dijo Ran - siempre has destestado la escuela

- No la detesto es solo que no me gusta levantarme temprano eso es todo

- entonces ya deberias dormirte para ahorrar energia

- hmmm Si tienes razon - Amu se acosto en su cama - oyasumi

* * *

Lunes 14 de junio por la mañaña

Rinnnnn

La alarma sono tan fuerte que hizo que Amu se despertara, pero ella solo golpeo el despertador y se tapo la cara con una almohada finjiendo que no la habia escuchado. Sus charas salieron de sus huevos para despertar a Amu, el mismo problema de todo los dias

- Amu-Chan despierta... - decia Ran

- cinco minutos Mas...

5 minutos despues

- Vamos Amu-chan, si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde desu

- cinco minutos mas

- Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos

- no hay otra opcion - Dijo Miki

Tomo un vaso de agua que se encontraba en su escritorio y se lo vacio completamente en la cabeza. Amu salto de un golpe, resfalandose y callendose de la cama

- Hey pero si ya estaba despierta

- si claro

- no es justo

- ya deja de hablar y comienza a vestirte, ya es algo tarde, no querras llegar tarde en tu primer dia

- suspiro- esta bien

* * *

Amu iba caminando hacia su nueva escuela, mientras que observaba su nuevo uniforme, era lindo, practicamente se parecia al anterior que tenia solo que este era de color verde y un poco mas oscuro

- Amu-chan es una estudiante de secundaria, go go AMU-chan

- Si... Ahora estoy en secundaria, quien sabe que cosas vendran en este nuevo año.

- lo bueno que estas con tus amigos - Dijo Miki

- si.. es genial, me alegro que hayan quedado en la misma clase que yo

- y Tadase-kun tambien quedo ahi - Dijo ran guiñandole el ojo

- hoho miren quien viene ahi desu

- Nani? ** Amu se sonroja** T-Tadase-kun

Tadase se acerca a ellas

- Ohayo, Amu-Chan - Tadase sonrie

- O-Ohayo, Tadase-kun

- supe que estamos en la misma clase, estoy muy feliz

- Aaa si Y-Yo tambien me A-alegro *sonrojo* y Umm ¿ccomo estas, Tadase-kun? ha pasado varios meses desde que nos vimos

- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo - Sonrie - estoy bien ¿y tu?

- _oww las mismas sonrisas... no ha cambiado nada_ *se sonroja mas profundo*

- Amu-chan ¿te pasa algo? tu cara esta roja - Dijo Tadase

- B-B-Betsuni

los dos llegaron a su nueva escuela

- Rima...- Amu va a saludarla

- hola mashiro-san

- Humm ustedes dos llegaron juntos a la escuela

Tadase y Amu se sonrojan

- etto nos encontramos en el camino

- umm... por cierto, no se olviden que estamos en la misma clase asi que los tendre vigilados

- S-si _ demonios Rima vas a invadir mi privacidad * se sonroja levemente* lo bueno que estoy con Tadase-kun, estoy tan feliz_

_-_ Amu-chan, Mashiro-san ¿tienen tiempo despues de la escuela? es que yo queria visitar a los guardianes

- yo si tengo tiempo, hace un tiempo que no veo a yaya y a los otros, tambien hecho de menos al Royal garden

- bueno, si Amu va yo tambien

La campana Sono

- Vamos a Clases

* * *

MIki, Ran Y su: Despues de la escuela

- vamos Amu-chan - dijo Tadase

- S-SI... estoy tan emocionada de ver la escuela de nuevo

- si tenemos tantos recuerdos - Tadase sonrio

- mmm... si ustedes dos tienes tantos recuerdos juntos

- Rima... -Dijo Amu Sonrojada

- umm **sonrojo**

- pero si es cierto, ne Amu, apuesto que estas pensando lo mismo

- iurisai..

* * *

en la academia seiyo-Royal garden

- mmmm uiiii mi cabeza va estallar, Hikaru-kun tu hace esto - dijo yaya tirando papeles

- ¿que dices? Rika-chan tu hace esto... no has hecho nada

- ¿eh? ¿Nande?

luego vieron a sus antiguos amigos subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar hacia ellos

- Amu-chii - Yaya fue corriendo a abrazar a Amu - Te extrañe mucho y ati tambien Rima-Tan, las he hechados mucho de menos

- nosotras tambien

- eh? Tadase tambien esta aqui? no me digas que al fin son novios, ¡hay que hacer una fiesta!

- ¿QUE? - Dijeron Amu y Tadase sonrojados

- estamos juntos por que estamos en la misma escuela y en la misma clase, no lo malintrepretes Yuiki-san

YAya y los chicos fingieron creerles, despues yaya los invito a tomar te. mientras que sus shugo charas entraron en su antigua casita

- Pepe-chan, Hotaru mucho tiempo sin verlas desu

- Es cierto

- plebeyas, me da gusto verlas bien... pero ahora tendremos una pequeña reunion

- ¿Que?

- Es tan genial - Dijo miki sonrojada

* * *

Despues de Salir del Royal Garden

- Amu-chan mira, hay un huevo x aqui

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos, Amu-chan

El huevo esta flotando alrededor de ellos lanzando varios ataques

- Muri, Muri

- Es muy fuerte

- Ataque de pistola - Dijo el huevo x

el huevo tiro un nuevo ataque pero esta vez deriguido a Amu

- ¡Cuidado, Amu-chan!

-¿Que?

Tadase se puso en frente de ella para protegerla pero resulto herido en el brazo derecho

- Tadase-kun, Tadase-kun

- no te preocupes estoy bien

- demo

- hagamos cambios de tranformacion

- Tadase-Kun ¿estas seguro que puedes luchar?

- es solo una pequeña herida, no es gran problema

- voy a arruinar su momento de amor pero si no nos damos prisa estaremos en problemas - Djo Rima

- Muy bien, Vamos Watashi no Kokoro

- Bokuno kokoro

- yaya no kokoro

- Watashi no kokoro

- Unlock

- Chara nari, platinum royal

- chara nari, dear baby

- Chara nari Clow drop

- Chara nari, Amulet Heart

El huevo ya enfurecido comenzo a tirar muchos ataques ''Muri''

- holy crow - Tadase evito los ataques pero pronto empezo a caer al suelo - _¿que me sucede?_

_- _Tadase-Kun... tu herida no a parado de sangrar - Amu se acerco a Tadase

- MURii!

- Amu-Chii

- ¿He? - Amu volteo a ver que un gran viento color morado incluyendo balas que se acercaba a ellos

Su humpty Lock resono, hizo una brillante luz alrededor de Amu y Tadase

- Las balas no llegaron a Amu-Chii y a Tadase

- ¿_Que fue eso?_

- Amu-Chan... creo que hompty Lock te protegio

- Tadase-Kun ¿ estas bien?...

- el sangrado se detiene pero gracias me protegiste

Amu sonrie, sonrojandose visiblemente y lo abraza. El huevo x continua atacando a sus rivales, diciendo que siempre ha fallado, que su sueño era ser un fiel soldado pero fracaso. Amu se para y Habla con el Huevo con una sonrisa y dice:

- puedes ser un buen soldado, esta bien si fallas la primera vez... nada sale a la primera pero tu eres joven y lo puedes volver a intentar, sigue practicando y veras que muy pronto podras disparar a tu objjetivo y vas a ser un gran soldado, si algo fallo al principio yo se que lo podras superar. El huevo entendio lp que le dijo Amu.

- Negativo corazon, Localizado... open Heart

pronto EL huevo volvio a la normalidad y salio volando, buscando su dueño. Todos se fueron a sus casa, Tadase y Amu se fueron Juntos, Amu se pone Roja cuando ella le toma la mano a Tadase. hubo un silencio hasta que ella finalmente hablo

- Tadase-Kun... T-te gustaria ir a mi casa

- ¿hum?

- si no quieres entiendo

- no es eso Amu-chan es mas me encantaria

- ¿hontoni? - Amu sonrie

- hum Si

al llegar a su casa, su madre le abrio la puerta

- pero miren que tenemos aqui.. Amu-chan trajo a un chico a la casa

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? - se escucho un grito en el interior de la casa por parte de su padre

- Pasa... Tadase-Kun

- muchas gracias... permiso

su padre salio de su habitacion corriendo bajando las escaleras rapidamente

- cariño ¿como permites esto?

- solo es un chico ademas recuerda, Amu-chan ya esta en esa edad

- N-NOOOO ES MUY PRONTO

- Papa , no llores... averguenzas a tu hija... ademas es lo mas normal que le guste un chico

Amu y Tadase se sonrojaron... su hermana Ami aparecio de la nada y lo llamo principe haciendo un chara change, Amu rapidamente tomo a Tadase y lo lleva su habitacion rapidamente. su padre volvio a llorar y volvio a decir ''Hay un chico en el cuarto de Amu-Chan'' su mama trataba de tranquilizarlo. Amu cerro la puerta de su habitacion con su pie. mientras suspiraba de alivio

- eso estuvo cerca, Tadase-Kun.. - lo mira - ¿He?

la tipica Risa malvada de Tadase. Amu Toma un cubo y se lo pone en la cabeza esperando tres segundos '' esta es la unica forma de traer a Tadase-Kun a la normalidad'' despues pasan los tres segundos y se lo quita

- Amu-chan gomen... te incomode al frente de tus padres ¿verdad? - Dijo algo triste

- no te preocupes, te subi a mi habitacion antes que lo vieran.

Tadase-kun sonrie, se alegra saber que no hizo cambio de personalidad alfrente de sus padres y evitar todo un escandolo. Tadase bosteza'' si estas muy cansado puedes tomar un descanso en mi cama *Sonrojo* etto vuelvo en seguida'' Tadase asintio y se recosto en su cama, Amu salio de su habitacion pensando _ Tadase-Kun esta duermiendo en mi cama, Tadase-kun esta durmiendo en mi cama . _ fue al baño para cambiarse ropa y a ponerse pillama, se dio cuenta que su corazon no dejaba de latir '' Tranquila Amu... no te pongas nerviosa'' despues de unos minutos salio del baño y volvio a entrar a su habitacion y se encontro a Tadase completamente dormido en su cama, ella sonrio _ se ve tan lindo durmiendo esta bien si yo_ Amu se sonrojo profundamente ante su pensamiento, dudo un poco pero al final se decidio, cuidadosa mente se acosto al lado de Tadase, obserbando como dormia, acaricio su cara con su mano _ es tan suave_ poco a poco ella tambien comenzo a cerra los ojos, entregandose al sueño

2 horas mas tardes

''Amu-chan, Tadase-Kun la cena esta lista'' ~~ silencio - ¿hum? talvez no escucharon, voy a ir por ellos

cuando su Madre entro su habitacion abrio bien grandes los ojos al ver la tierna escena, Amu y Tadase se despertaron ''M-mama'' su madre asintio y sonrio ''Amu-chan no necesitas explicarme nada, si quieres, Tadase-Kun puede dormir aqui hoy, Afuera esta oscuro y es peligroso volver a casa. Amu sonrio ''¿enserio?'' ''Si... le dire a su abuela que se quedara aqui'' Ami entro a su habitacion ''Yay el novio de one-chan va a dormir aqui''

otro grito mas por parte de su padre, Amu-chan, Su hija iba a dormir con un chico en la misma habitacion y en la misma cama, la casa estaba en panico hasta que su esposa pudo tranquilizarlo. en la mente de Amu estaba festejando pero ella estaba muy nerviosa en realidad.

- este, Amu-chan voy a dormir en el suelo

- ¡NOO! quiero decir, el suelo es muy frio y duro, te puedes resfriar en cambio mi cama es para dos personas y es mas abrigada y suave asi que si quieres puedes dormir conmigo **sonrojo**

- ¿estas segura? Amu-chan - Tadase se sonrojo

- SIII- Grito Amu emocionada -quiero decir por supuesto

Tadase sonrio y se acosto al lado de Amu, se sonrojaron bastante... los dos se dieron la espalda, pensando que estan durmiendo con la persona que aman pero hubo un gran silencio hasta que Tadase hablo, el se volteo para ver a Amu

- Amu-chan ¿esta bien?

ella tambien se volteo para responderle pero no se dio cuenta que el estaba detras de su cabeza, se acerco demasiado a el, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, Amu ahora estaba tan roja, que estaba preocupada que en cualquier momento iba a estallar ''T-Tadase-kun'' ella se limito a hablar, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, lentamente comenzo a cerrar sus ojos mientras que cerraba el pequeño espacio que los distanciaba, le costaba la idea saber que ahora estaba dando su primer beso, siempre se imagino que seria en una cita o algo asi pero nunca se imagino que daria su primer beso acostada con el chico que Amaba. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pero al ver que Tadase no reaccionaba se separo de el

- G-Gomenasai - Dijo Avergonzada

- A-Amu-chan eso fue...

- Perdon... tal vez tu no querias, no se en que estaba pensando

Amu se aparto de el completamente apenada, ¿que pensaria Tadase de ella? _lo arruine todo, soy tan tonta, es obvio que el no siente lo que yo siento por el. _ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que dos brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura, atrallendola hacia a el, sintio el aliento de Tadase en su cuello y eso le dio escalofrio.

- Amu-chan... - murmuro

ella lentamente se volteo para verlo a los ojos, el le sonrio provocando que ella sintiera su corazon latir mas fuerte de lo que hacia antes.

- Tadase-kun Yo-

el la interrumpio besando sus labios apasionadamente, por el momento ella estaba bien sonrprendida por la accion del chico pero segundo despues comenzo acostumbrarse. Acaricio su cabello con ambas manos provocando que el gimiera suavemente, sus labios se separaron por la falta de aire pero eso no los detuvo, Tadase comenzo a besar suavemente la piel de su cuello, bajando un poco el camison de Amu para poder besar la piel desnuda de su hombro. Amu cerro los ojos, disfrutando la sensacion.

- Tadase-kun... humm

ella comenzo a besar su cuello desesperadamente. el seguia acariciandola y besandola, Tadase subio a su cara donde le dio un pequeño beso a su nariz y la abrazaba fuertemente

- Amu-chan... hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte esto pero no he tenido valor de hacerlo

- ¿Q-Que es?

- Amu-Chan Te Amo... yo enserio te Amo

Amu abrio los ojos de lo sorprendida que estaba, hace un momento penso que el no sentia nada por ella pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy equivocada

- Tadase-Kun... - Amu hablo suavemente y lo miro - yo... no puedo creerlo

- ¿eh?

- quiero decir que ... yo siempre te he esperado y me sorprendes mucho

- Amu-chan... - Tadase sonrio

- Tadase-Kun - Amu beso de bajo de su oreja - yo tambien te Amo... estoy muy feliz -Amu bostezo - creeo que ya es hora de dormir, Mañana hablaremos de esto

- umm si

- oyasumi, Tadase-Kun

- Oyasumi, Amu-chan

* * *

A la Mañana siguiente

Amu se desperto cinco minutos antes de que sonara la Alarma... cuando estuvo completamente despierta se dio cuenta de algo, tenia su mano izquierda debajo de la camisa de Tadase y el tambien tenia su mano debajo del camison de Amu... se sonrojo profundamente aunque estaba disfrutando el contacto Fisico, comenzo a acariciar su pecho lentamente y el solto un sonido, Amu rio. la felicidad se acabo cuando escucho unos pasos subir la escalera diriguiendose a su habitacion _ debe ser mama_ penso ella

la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y fue ahi cuando hubo el caos

- ¡AMU-CHAN ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

- KYAAAAAAA - Grito Amu, callendose de la cama, golpeandose levemente la cabeza con la pared y despertando a Tadase

Su padre entro a la habitacion completamente impactado y muy enojado.

- Amu-chan ¿que significa esto?

- Cariño ¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto la madre de Amu

- Mama, ¿acaso no los viste? los dos estaban durmiendo muy abrazados y-

- hablaremos de eso luego... ahora ¿quieres dejarlos en paz?

- Pero Mama - su esposa lo miro con mirada desafiante - arggh esta bien

el padre de Amu salio de la habitacion totalmente desanimado

- eso estubo cerca - Suspiro Amu, pero al ver que Tadase no habia respondido lo miro, vio que el estaba mirando un lugar fijo en su habitacion - ¿eh?

su padre lo estaba obserbando desde la puerta de su habitacion con los ojos entrecerrados '' Te estoy vigilando'' le dijo a Tadase, haciendole señas, Taase trago duro y el padre lentamente se esfumo de la habitacion.


End file.
